To prevail
by Bexxi86
Summary: When Elena and Rebekah go to the small town in Pennsylvania to find Katherine, they get a little more than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything. Wish I did... **

Elijah POV

It had been weeks since I had taken the phone call from my brother, telling me that Elena and her brother had killed my own little brother, Kol. I couldn't believe it at first, I didn't want to. I had thought her dead, by my sister's hands, but instead she had transitioned into a vampire. It was not the life I wanted her to lead. When I heard Niklaus tell me, I felt betrayal, I would not deny that. A few days ago, Niklaus had called me saying the Gilbert boy was dead, Katerina had stolen the cure, and Elena had burned her home down, with her brother's body inside. To say I was shocked would be the least.

I had decided to try to track down Katerina to help my brother destroy Silas, which led me to a small town in Pennsylvania. I hadn't seen her yet, but from the locals, I knew she was there. People had seen her around town in the last day or so.

I was walking down the street to get to my car when I heard a familiar voice coming from outside of a small diner. I quietly approached, seeing the girl feeding from a man viciously, leaving him dead in the alleyway. The girl turned and my suspitions were confirmed as I saw the same reoccuring face look around for any witnesses. She looked different though, her hair was less curly and had a red streak. Katerina usually wasn't so careless when it came to disposing of her meals. She wouldn't leave them laying in the middle of an alley.

Her scent was different as well, one I recognised immediately. Jasmine and vanilla. A scent that had only belonged to one person I knew of. Just as I was about to approach the girl, I saw my sister run up to her. My sister would never consort with Katerina. I listened intently.

"I definitely like this Elena much better than the old one. So much more fun." My eyes widened at my sister's comment.

"Feeling nothing actually feels amazing. I feel so... free. Now let's go find that bitch of an anscestor of mine, and torture her until we get the cure." I couldn't believe the words I was hearing come out of Elena's mouth. She had flipped the switch. Innocent, sweet Elena had turned into nothing more than a newer careless version of Katerina. And she was going after the cure, likely to destroy it or use it on someone other than Silas. I knew what I had to do.

I ran up behind them both at vampire speed grabbing both of their heads at once, with each hand, and snapping their necks quickly before they even knew what happened. I felt bad for killing my sister, but it was nessecary. I picked both of their bodies up and quickly took them to my car, knowing it would be a few hours before they would wake up.

I drove back to my hotel, putting them both in my suite, then called my friend Lucy for some help.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the couch reading when I heard them both gasp awake. I flashed into the first room quickly, to see a disoriented Elena sitting on the bed looking around at her surroundings.

"Elijah?" She said almost in surprise when she finally looked over to see me at the doorway. She ran at vampire speed to get around me, only to run into an invisible barrier at the doorway. "What did you do?"

"I could ask you the same question, _Elena._" I said with more venom then I actually meant. Her eyes widened at what I was referring to.

"So you captured me because I had your brother killed?" She looked at me with anger. I kept my own anger at her comment in check, as I remembered this was not the true Elena. This was emotionless Elena, and that would have to change.

"No, that is not why I captured you. It seems that you and my sister are interfering with my search for Katerina. You see, Silas is deciding to reek havoc on Mystic Falls right about now and your friend Bonnie is going along with his plan to drop the veil to the other side, creating hell on earth, just as my brother warned you before you decided to kill him." I said, this time with much more venom.

"I don't care what happens to the stupid cure as long as it's not given to me. It's your sister who wants it for herself." She sounded worse than even Katerina.

"Why did you turn your emotions off?" I demanded an answer, compelling her in the process.

"I was sired to Damon, he told me to turn it off, so I did. Best thing he ever did in my opinion." She said, answering my question. At that moment I never wanted to kill someone so badly as I wanted to kill Damon Salvatore. I growled at her confession.

"And you are no longer sired, so he cannot tell you to turn it back on." I said in an icy voice.

"Yep." She said with a smirk, popping the 'p'.


	2. Chapter 2

"You understand you are going to feel the guilt for everything you have done once you turn it back on, correct?" I said, turning to begin to walk away.

"I don't plan to turn it back on." I chuckled at her comment and she looked confused.

"We will see about that." I said, walking away to the other room where my sister was pacing madly. I opened the door and she charged at me, only to run into the same barrier.

"Elijah! You snapped my neck then kidnapped me!" She shreiked at me.

"Ah, yes dear sister. You knew you could compel Elena to turn her humanity back on, but you didn't." I said to her as more of a question than a comment.

"No, Elijah. I seem to like this Elena better, most of the time. Her and I have actually become somewhat friends. Although I admit that I wish she had enough of a conscience to clean up the mess she makes, cleaning up after her has become somewhat of a chore. I believe you intend on making her turn it back on though, aren't you?" She asked seriously.

"Of course." I responded coldly.

"She seems to have struck the same chord in you as Tatia and Katerina. You just can't seem to stay away from the dopplegangers, can you?" I grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.

"It is not the same, and you know that. I will not allow myself to be betrayed again." I said, letting her go.

"Ah, but it is. You wouldn't get defensive against your own sister if it wasn't. Or perhaps she has dug a bit deeper than the two previous?" I growled at her and turned to walk away. "You can't keep me locked in here forever, you know." She yelled after me.

I walked back to the living room of the suite and decided how I was going to go about Elena and turning her emotions back on. She would surely want to kill herself for what she did to her family home and her brother's body. I devised a plan and walked back to her room.

"I see you're back, planning to torture your hostage? Make me feel so much pain physically that I will turn it back on just so that you will stop? Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I wouldn't flip the switch if you threatened to kill me. I don't WANT to feel again. It's only a weakness." I glared at her when she expressed the thought that I would actually torture or hurt her.

"No, Elena. I do not plan on torturing you." I said before I looked directly into her eyes. "You will turn your humanity back on, all of it. You will not want yourself dead, nor will you attempt or have any others make an attempt at your life. Never again will you resort to turning your emotions off, even if you are compelled or sired to do so. You will not resume your sire bond to Damon Salvatore. You will forget that you were compelled, and believe it was your own choice. Is that all understood?" I compelled, knowing it had worked from the dilation of her eyes.

"Yes." She said in monotone. It took a couple seconds before the compulsion to take effect. I knew it would not be pretty when it did, so I prepared myself. As predicted a few seconds later, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Elijah, I-I killed so many people... Jeremy, oh God, Jeremy! He's dead! I burned the house down! What have I done! Oh my God, Damon! Rebekah snapped his neck then we stole his car! I am a monster!" she started crying uncontrollably. Knowing that it was partly my fault for this, I wrapped my arms around her and let her sob into my chest.

"Elena, you are not a monster. Damon used the sire bond to turn off your emotions, if you are angry at anyone it should be him. He had no right to mess with your humanity like that." I said, telling the truth, trying to calm her down.

"My brother is dead, I have no family left! Elijah why are you helping me, I helped kill your brother? You should want me dead." She sobbed, staring up at me for an explanation.

"I couldn't want you dead, Elena. But I must ask, what was your reasoning for killing Kol?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"He tried to kill Jeremy. He compelled Damon to kill him, then he tried to cut off his arms, when we locked Damon up. It seems it was all in vain now. I wish I had just let Klaus dagger him now, maybe Jeremy would still be alive." Elena said, wiping her eyes, looking away from me.

"Everything happens for a reason, Elena. No matter how much we hate the past, we cannot take it back. You were trying to protect your family, I would have done the exact same thing." I said truthfully. I would have done the exact same thing if I were in her position.

"I suppose we are even now? You lost a brother, I lost a brother. Elijah, I killed so many people, I can't even remember how many." She said, starting to cry again.

"Elena, I have done the same in my past. You cannot change it, you can only move on and accept it, learning from your mistakes." I said as I rubbed her back as she cried into my shirt.

"I'm nothing but a ruthless murderer!" She cried. It pained me to hear her sobs, but it was part of stage two, grief. From what I gathered, she had already gone through the denial stage before her emotions were turned off.

"Is that what you think of me?" I asked honestly.

"No, but that is different." She said, as I handed her my handkercheif.

"How is it any different? I have surely killed many more people than you have ever even thought of, and you know that, yet your opininon of me is unchanging. When your emotions are off, you cannot control the morality of the situation. All you care about is feeding, no matter if it kills the person or not." I said truthfully.

"Your opinion of me has changed." I looked at her as she spoke in a small voice, turning away from me.

"No, it has not. Though I will say, I never wish to see you that way again. You were, what is the term these days...ah yes, a bitch. Which I do not remember being one of the qualities I admire about you. All of which, are only seen while your humanity is on. So let's see to it that it stays that way, shall we?" I said truthfully. She laughed a little, which is what I was hoping my comment would do, even if it was the truth.

"Sorry, its just different hearing the word 'bitch' come out of your ever elegant mouth. Elijah, Im so sorry for everything I have caused. I know I've made a mess." She said sadly. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking at me.

"It was not your fault, it was Damon's. He made you like that, you didn't choose it. Everything you did during that time is his fault. Now, do you feel any connection to him?" I asked, wondering if that part of the compulsion worked.

**A/N- Is the sire bond broken? Review and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, I don't feel connected to him at all. I don't feel anything but my love as a friend towards him, and right now even that is questionable. I guess the sire bond is broken now." She said, suddenly feeling relieved. I felt relieved as well, knowing that it worked and she was no longer connected to him.

"Good, now, I know the amount of emotions that you are dealing with is overwhelming at the moment, and you sweet Elena, feel grief more powerfully than anyone, but you are going to have to push those feelings aside for the moment. I know that is a very big task for me to ask of you, but we have pressing matters that need attending to. Silas is destroying Mystic Falls and Bonnie is working with him to let down the veil. We cannot let that happen. We must aquire the cure and use it on Silas before it happens, or before it kills Bonnie. Can you do that?" I asked hesitantly. I knew she needed her time to grieve, but now just wasn't the right time. She took a deep breath and let it out, allowing the tears to stop.

"Are you going to come back and stay this time? I can't face Damon or Stefan right now, and I can't do it alone. And I have no place to stay." She asked in a small voice, unsure of appropriateness of the question.

"I will stay for as long as you ask of me. And you need not worry about a residence, you will stay with me. Right now, we need to find Katerina and get that cure, before someone else does." I said, helping her from her seated position on the bed.

"Thank you, Elijah. What about Rebekah?" She asked, just now realizing Rebekah must be here too.

"She will stay until she learns." I said almost coldly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about your suit." I looked down at the wet spot on my suit from where she had been crying.

"It is fine, Elena, I assure you. I have plenty more." I said, taking off my suit jacket and shirt in front of her. She shyly looked away and I chuckled. "What is wrong, Elena, I know you have seen plenty of shirtless men before?"

"It's just that you have never been this... informal around me. Don't get me wrong, I like that you are loosening up, its just a surprise is all." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"It is a side not many people get to see. However, seeing as you are trapped in my room until I say, and I needed new clothes..." I laughed, even though it was the truth. Not many people did get to see this side of me, and the fact that I was letting her in was diffucult for me to begin with.

"In that case, I'm honored. You should be like this more often." She said, looking straight at me, as I searched through my closet for a new shirt and jacket.

"Like what, shirtless?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood from earlier.

"Well I certainly wouldn't complain, but I meant how you are being normal around me. I like it. And if I'm going to be staying with you for a while and opening up to you, then you need to open up to me too, if thats okay with you." I smirked at her first comment, then smiled at the thought of how she wanted me to be 'normal' around her.

"Of course, Elena." I said as I buttoned up my shirt. I then put my tie on and began tying it. She walked up to me and moved my hands away from the tie and began tying it herself. I was shocked at first, having never let someone else do such a thing, but I slowly relaxed and let her continue.

"I used to tie Jeremy's ties every sunday for church. In a way, doing this makes me feel better." She told me. It made me feel relieved that she was starting to accept that he was gone. I smiled at her and began to put on my suit jacket. "Don't button it, looks too formal that way."

"As you wish, mi'lady." I said, leaving the buttons undone. I had to admit, it felt nice to have some sense of normalcy to me as well.

"Good, now lets go, I know where she lives." She said, smiling. I walked out of the door and she tried to follow behind, but ran into the barrier.

"Ah, you may step through, Elena." I said before watching her walk through the doorway effortlessly.

We both got in my car and started to drive to the location she told me. I noticed her looking out the window, but I couldn't read the expression on her face.

"After having turned my humanity off and back on, it's like I see the world in a whole new light. I see how defenseless I was as a human, how easily manipulated people can be without even knowing it. I don't want to be like that again. I want to be able to protect myself, and not be treated like some porcelain doll. Sure I want to feel that sense of protection, but I don't want the overprotectivness like Damon and Stefan. That's what made them turn my emotions off in the first place, they didn't think I would survive all the grief." She said as she watched the houses go by, one by one.

"I believe you are stronger than that, Elena. And you are right, it does change your perspective on life in a big way. I must say, as selfish as this is, I am very glad that you did have the vampire blood in your system when you died. I thought you dead for several weeks until my brother called. I know you never wanted this, and I never wanted this for you, but you cannot change the fact that it happened. And with that said, I am glad I do not have to watch you die in 60 or so years." I said, truthfully. It was very selfish of me, but it was the truth.

"If the situation had been reversed, I would say the same." She said with a smile. I smiled back at the comment.

Within a few minutes, we were there. It was a nice looking foreclosure, something I could see Katerina taking over. There was a car in the driveway.

I parked far enough away so that she couldn't see us coming. Elena and I got out of the car and I stopped her before we went in.

"I will go in first and distract her, you follow close behind and snap her neck." I told her. She nodded and I flashed to the door, not bothering to knock, and went straight inside. Katerina was sitting on the couch reading a book drinking alcohol.

"Hello, Katerina." I said as she turned to see who was there.

"Elijah, what an unpleasant surprise." She said, flashing in front of me.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." I said, watching Elena run up behind her at vampire speed and snap her neck before she could turn around.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time, I just wish it was permanant." Elena said, motioning to the dead Katerina on the floor. I picked her body up and took it back to the car.

"When she wakes, you need to act as though your emotions are still off. No one else can know yet. People will use it against you right now. Especially Katerina." I explained to her.

"So basically you are just telling me to be a complete bitch. Got it." She said, laughing.

"I guess you could put it that way, as long as it is not towards me. I don't want to have to snap your neck again. But you do need to have a reason to be with me." I joked with a chuckle.

"I have one I can use and it has nothing to do with the cure. You may be a little shocked though, but I will keep the surprise to myself for now. It is definitely something emotionless me would do, or I guess did. It will make her believe it though. I will warn you, it is something I would never even think of doing with my emotions on, with this one exception. You will need to play along too. Just don't judge me because of it, okay?" She said hesitantly. I wondered what her little stunt would be. I knew it wouldn't involve killing anyone.

"I will not judge you, Elena. But I am curious." I said truthfully. She smiled and blushed a little.

"It will be something you won't ever forget... I promise." She said, nervously. That only made me more curious. I knew whatever plan she had involved me, which would be believable to Katerina, because I did have sort of a pattern when it came to that, sadly.

We arrived back at the hotel and took Katerina up to the suite, placing her in the same room Elena had been trapped in.

"I'm going to go take a shower really quick." She said, going into the en suite bathroom. Katerina was due to wake up any minute, so why would Elena go take a shower? I heard the water turn on and I heard her humming to herself. She turned off the shower, but she was still in the bathroom when I heard the unmistakable gasp of Katerina waking up.

"Ah, have a nice nap, Katerina?" I asked, knowing Elena could hear through the door.

"Now that I think about it, my neck is a little sore. So who was your little accomplice? You are usually a one man team." Katerina said as she sat up in the bed, rubbing her neck.

I heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see something very unexpected. Elena walked out of the bathroom with absolutely nothing on. I almost looked away to give her privacy, but then I remembered her telling me to play along. She was right, I wouldn't ever forget it. She walked straight to my closet, picked out one of my shirts, and put it on. Katerina was staring in shock.

"What, its not like you don't have the same body? Love the red shirt, makes me a little thirsty though. Too bad there aren't any humans close. I'm so hungry I could drain a few." She said as she finished most of the buttons. I was in shock, but I wasn't showing it. This woman would be the death of me. I had almost forgotten about Katerina until she spoke up.

"Emotionless Elena. People have been saying you are acting just like me. Whatever happened to Damon and Stefan, your little play things?" Katerina said to Elena, who smirked.

"They got boring, trying to turn my emotions back on, and I wanted someone a little more... experienced. Someone who doesn't want the emotional attachment. A sexy original who doesn't believe in love was the perfect option. Oh, and he wants to get the cure, and I want to keep it out of the hands of Stefan and Damon, it's a win-win." She told her, I went along, it was a believable story. Next thing I know, she was pulling me down to her face by my tie. Her lips collided with mine, and I responded immediately. I honestly couldn't believe it was happening, but I didn't want it to stop. She bit my lip, and let it bleed into her mouth. The surprises just kept coming.

"Mmm, sorry, just wanted a little taste." Elena said, licking her lips. She was a very good actress. "Just compel her already so I can go eat."

"I won't tell you where I hid the cure." Katerina said from the bed.

"You wanna bet, grandma? You see, everything you have ever had has made its way down the line all the way to me. Damon, Stefan, Elijah, your looks, your personality, what makes you think the cure won't be the same? Oh, and by the way you can have Damon and Stefan back, their no fun anymore." Elena said, standing right in front of Katerina.

"They were my leftovers to begin with, I don't want them back. Like the hair by the way." Katerina replied. I decided I was going to take matters in my own hands at that point.

"Katerina, you will tell me the exact location of the cure, if you move from this location, or contact anyone, you will grab a piece of wood and stab yourself in the heart. You will forget being compelled, and believe that Elena and I tortured the answer out of you. You will do everything I say. You will only be released when I call and tell you that you are free to go. At that time you will hand yourself over to Niklaus. Now, where is it?" I compelled her, watching her eyes dilate.

"It's in New Orleans. There is a crypt in the biggest cemetary, It has a large angel looking over it, a small mosileum. Inside the crypt, There is a huge stone coffin, it is inside. There are people guarding it at all times. Oh and Elena, try cleaning up your messes, people are starting to think I'm getting careless." I noticed Elena's face change and she lunged forward at Katerina, but I got in between them just in time.

"Elena, if you want, I will convince Niklaus to let you kill her instead, but not until after we get what we came for. Now Katerina, hand Elena your lapis lazuli necklace. She will need it if she is going to be impersonating you in New Orleans." She took off the necklace and handed it to Elena, who handed it to me, to fasten around her neck. "Elena, you will need pants on if we are going to go."

"Fine, give me a minute. I'm not changing the shirt though." She said as she walked over to the bathroom and pulled black leather pants and high heels on.

She then walked over to me and bit my neck with blunt teeth, probably to make Katerina jealous. It worked. As soon as we walked out of the doorway, she lunged at us only to hit the barrier and fall backwards. As soon as we were in the car, Elena let out a shaky breath and looked at me nervously.

"Was it believable?" She asked cautiously.

"Without a doubt. You were right when you said that it would be something I wouldn't forget." I said, truly not being able to get the sight out of my head. She was a goddess. Her biting my lip almost made me lose control.

"I'm sorry for being so... straight forward." She said shyly, blushing as she looked away.

"Don't be... although I could use a little warning next time. You may have caught me off guard a bit, not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise, just unexpected." I said, making her blush even more. "There is no shame in saying that you are beautiful, and unique." The last part made her smile because I was distinguishing her apart from the other two who wore the same face.

"I'm sorry I bit your lip. But in my defense, you did snap my neck and didn't feed me when I woke up. I know I shoudn't have but I got a bit carried away." She said as if she did something wrong.

"Elena, everything that happened back there will stay between us. It's been a very long time since I have felt that much alive, to be honest." I didn't quite know why I told her that, even if it was the truth.

"See, that's one reason I chose that approach. It was believable, I knew you would act accordingly, and I knew you would secretly enjoy it. And you can't lie and say that you didn't because I felt it when I kissed you!" I looked at her and chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I never said I didn't enjoy it. In fact, I wasn't so sure I was going to let you stop, even with Katerina there. You realize that everything you did was a tease. Especially wearing my shirt, and continuing to wear it." She looked at me with a smirk. "What, I may be honorable, but I'm still a man. Seeing a very beautiful girl walk out of my shower naked, then put on my shirt, continue on to kiss me, then bite my lip, drinking my blood, and bite at my neck, all in front of the enemy... Surely you can not expect it NOT to effect me." She looked up at me with a surprised look, but remained quiet until we reached the airport. I pulled into the hangar and got out of the car.

"What are we doing, don't we have to check in at the airport?" She asked quickly, following me.

"Not if you own a private jet." I responded, walking around the corner to see my jet sitting on the runway.

"You have a private jet?!" She exclaimed, looking at the jet with wide eyes.

"Being alive for a thousand years holds certain benefits." I said as the door to the jet opened, folding out into steps. We walked in the jet and I put my bag down on one of the chairs, then walked up to the cockpit to talk to the pilot.

A few minutes later, I walked back to find that Elena was not in the front room, which meant she was in the back room. I walked through the door to find her laying on the bed.

"Elena, I see you like the jet?" I asked causing her to look up to me. The sight of her still in my shirt was still messing with my mind.

"I love it. Is it bad that I want what happened back there to be real? Well, everything except the no emotions part. I just feel so... wound up." I looked at her with shock. She actually wanted it.

"Elena, blood lust and pure lust are very closely related and since you have not fed in several hours, it is natural that you would feel this way. As a vampire, it is one of the most heightened emotions, especially when you just turn it back on." I said truthfully, even though I wanted the same thing.

"But see, thats where you are wrong. I felt like this when I was human, too. Its just a little more prominent now. I was very upset when you left me that letter, telling me you were can't tell me you didn't feel the tension between us, you could cut it with a knife." I knew she had been upset, I had watched her from a distance, while she read the letter. And I had certainly felt the tension, probably more so than her.

"I did indeed feel the tension, as I feel it now. But at that time you were with the Salvatores, and I do not share. I learned my lesson the first time." I said, watching the expression on her face.

"What is stopping you now, then? I am no longer with either one." She asked.

"How do I know you won't regret it, and go back to them? I told you, I do not share." I spoke, looking for any doubt in her eyes.

"Trust me, I won't be going back to either one. I needed to let them both go to begin with, but I was to niave. I know better now, and I know what I want, what I need." I glanced over at her, now sitting up on the bed.

"And what is that, sweet Elena?" I asked curiously.

"Someone who doesn't want to change me, someone who respects my decisions, who is protective, but not a body guard, someone who will help me sort through all these emotions swarming through my head and allow me to grieve the proper way. Someone like you, Elijah. Someone like you." She said, getting off the bed to stand in front of me.

"This will be anything but emotionless, you understand that, correct?" I said, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I want to feel everything, Elijah." That was enough for me, I leaned down and captured her lips with my own, allowing her to feel all the passion flowing through me. I hadn't felt this alive in a thousand years. I may have cared for Katerina as a human, but that was nothing compared to this. At vampire speed, I had her on the bed and half undressed. She was now only in my shirt again. She had taken off my jacket, shirt and tie in a

matter of seconds. within the next minute, the rest of our clothing had been removed and laid scattered on the floor.

"Are you sure about this? Once I have you, I won't be letting go without a fight." I wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Elijah, I am yours." She said as she flipped me over and slid herself onto me. Us both letting moans escape at the feeling. It was the most amazing thing I had experienced, she really was a goddess.

After we were both spent, we laid in the bed. The flight was only two hours long, so I knew we had to be getting close.

"Elena my sweet, we are almost there, and when we arrive, we will go to my home. We will spend the night there and go to the cemetary in the morning. As much as I would love to stay like this, we might want to start getting redressed. We can continue at home." I told her, not really wanting to move.

"As long as I don't have to stay in a guest bedroom." She said with a smirk.

"You wont have to worry about that, my sweet." I said as I reluctantly got out of the bed and began to redress.


	6. Please?

**SORRY guys, not an update yet, but I have one coming very soon. I have come to ask your help! I am itching to start a new story, and I want ideas! I will write pretty much anything in the- KOLENA, ELEJAH, KLAROLINE, KENNETT- realms. Sorry guys, I wont do any Delena or Stelena! (Love the originals too much!) So tell me your prompts or ideas, I'm dying to know! Keep in mind, there are TONS of Klaroline stories, and not many Kolena stories! Usually I just think of something and start writing, but I have decided to see what my readers want to see instead! It is you, after all, who is reading the stories. So CHOP CHOP! I need to see some ideas!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-BEX**


End file.
